I do
by MissOrangeLover
Summary: Manny y Frida han sido amigos y novios por años, ahora Manny quiere dar un paso muy importante pero ¿Frida estara lista para eso? MxF ¡disfrutenlo!


Era una noche lluviosa en Ciudad Milagro, una chica de 18 años miraba por la ventana, su cabello azulado cubria parte de su cara, su rostro blanco como la nieve, recargado sobre el cristal, mirando como caian las gotas de lluvia, como algunas resbalaban

Era una noche lluviosa en Ciudad Milagro, una chica de 18 años miraba por la ventana, su cabello azulado cubría parte de su cara, su rostro blanco como la nieve, recargado sobre el cristal, mirando como caían las gotas de lluvia, como algunas resbalaban por el cristal, ella acerco su mano recargando su dedo índice en el cristal como si quisiera limpiar la gota de lluvia, sostenerla en su dedo.

-Lo siento…-susurro para si misma, suspirando, empañando el vidrio.

Frida, ese era su nombre, sus ojos azules miraban con tristeza al cielo, sin poder sacar de su mente el nombre de su mejor amigo y novio, o eso creía que seguían siendo…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Hola Manny!. Saludo animadamente Frida agitando su mano en el aire, traía puesto un vestido blanco, el cabello totalmente suelto, dejando que el viento lo alborotara._

_-Hey Frida…-saludo Manny con nervios acercándose a ella, su cabello era aun crispado, había crecido ya mucho, era incluso mas alto que Frida, aunque pareciera que la lucha contra el mal no afectaba mucho su físico pues el era aun delgado, apenas algunos músculos en los brazos y en el abdomen, traía una camiseta anaranjada y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro._

_-Dijiste que querías decirme algo, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Frida a su novio mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, Manny sonrío nervioso y sin mirarla le pidió que se sentaran en una de las tantas bancas blancas del parque._

_-Este… quería hablar contigo Frida-dijo Manny intentando normalizar su voz, Frida lo miraba ansiosa, no podía soportar aquel pequeño suspenso._

_-¿Paso algo malo Manny?-pregunto la peliazul a lo que Manny negó rápidamente._

_-¡Ah! No no no solo que… bueno yo…-Manny miro el suelo un momento luego suspiro como si se armara de valor, se puso de pie y ya estando frente a Frida, que permanecía sentada, se inclino y del bolsillo saco una pequeña cajita azul, la cual abrió dejando mostrar su contenido, un pequeño anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro, Frida sintió latir rápido su corazón, una mezcla entre felicidad y… temor._

_-Frida… quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ¿aceptas?- pregunto Manny sonriéndole con dulzura._

_Fin Flash Back_

Frida apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos dejando caer algunas lagrimas, no podía borrar de su mente la dulce sonrisa de Manny y como se había borrado inmediatamente cuando ella le pidió tiempo, su rostro decepcionado, Frida simplemente quería olvidar aquel momento, estaba tan arrepentida de lo que había dicho, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estar comprometida, aquello en cierta forma eso la asustaba, ¿estaba preparada para ello?, estaba muy confundida y no tenia idea de que hacer, dos voces le hablaban al mismo tiempo, una tras otra, gritando en su cabeza, una pidiéndole que fuera a hablar con el pero la otra le gritaba que no lo hiciera, estaba totalmente confundida.

-¿Frida?-llamo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, su voz sonaba preocupada.

-ah… pasa mamá-dijo Frida limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas, esperando que su madre no lo notara.

-Hija… ¿pasa algo?-pregunto la Sra Suárez apoyando su mano en el hombro de Frida, su hija simplemente asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué paso?

Frida al principio dudo en si decirle, pero ¿ a quien mas le pediría consejo? Las voces en su mente no la ayudaban mucho, todas hablaban muy alto, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-Manny me pidió matrimonio…-contesto Frida en voz baja, estando segura que su padre estaría detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar algo, seguía siendo igual de protector.

-¡Eso es maravilloso hija! Pero… ¿porque no estas feliz?-pregunto su madre con preocupación, la peliazul le dijo todo, lo que había pasado, lo confundida que estaba, las voces, el miedo, todo…

-… ¿Y que pasa si no funciona?-fue donde su voz se quebró totalmente, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

- Hija… el matrimonio es la unión de dos personas que se aman, la unión de dos corazones en uno, un paso muy importante hija, dentro de el abra discusiones y malos momentos, pero juntos estoy segura que podrán enfrentar todo, si se aman todo es posible… pero todo depende de lo que diga tu corazón mija –dijo su madre con una suave sonrisa, Frida se sentó a su lado y miro el suelo, las voces comenzaron a cesar, todo comenzaba a verse claro, una voz en su interior le hablaba, una voz pequeña y calida, ella amaba a Manny mas que a nada, habían pasado todo juntos, había crecido juntos, y a pesar de los años que llevaban de novios, su amor seguía estando ahí.

-Acepto…-dijo en voz muy baja, casi para si misma, la madre de Frida la miro con curiosidad.

-Yo…. Yo…-Frida sonrío y se levanto de golpe, tomo su celular y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- ¡Gracias!

-Cuando quieras mija-dijo su madre aun un poco confundida pues su hija salio corriendo de la habitación, abriendo de golpe la puerta, golpeando por accidente a su padre quien había estado pegado a la puerta todo ese tiempo.

-¡Lo siento papá!-exclamo Frida sin detenerse, bajando atropelladamente la escaleras.

¿Q-Que le pasa?- pregunto el Sr Suárez adolorido, acariciando su nariz.

-Nada, solo que nuestra hija ah madurado…

Frida corría por las calles de la ciudad, topándose con varias personas que caminaban con sus parejas o solas, Frida simplemente se disculpaba pero sin detenerse en ningún momento, su corazón latía con fuerza, lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar a su lado siempre, estaba lista para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

-¡**Ouch**!-exclamo Frida al topar con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Frida! ¿estas bien?- hablo una voz conocida, Frida abrió los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabeza, era Manny que la miraba preocupado, sentado enfrente de ella, Frida no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Frida…-Manny estaba muy confundido, no sabia que le pasaba, ella lloraba con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía con alegría.

-Yo… yo acepto… acepto Manny-dijo Frida entre sollozos, Manny abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz, los dos se abrazaron por varios minutos, lloraban de felicidad, sin importar las mirabas de las pocas personas que pasaban por la calle; Frida se sentó de nuevo, permitiendo que Manny igual se sentara, así poder sacar de nuevo el anillo, acomodándolo en el dedo índice de Frida, ella lo volvió a abrazar, plantando un dulce beso en los labios de su ahora prometido, estando segura de que nada los podría separar, ni los malos momentos, ni las discusiones, nada…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aquí le traigo otro fic que escribí mientras oía la canción de "Me equivoque" de María Jose, la idea me vino a la mente derepente y comencé a escribir rapidísimo n.n espero que les haya gustado ;-; enserio espero eso.

Bueno una aclaracion, no se donde va el anillo 8DU asi que puse que en el dedo indice, por si me equivoque xD sorry

Espero Rviews, opiniones, criticas constructivas y/o sugerencias

Nos vemos/leemos!


End file.
